Another Vocaloid Love Story
by The4AmazingOtakus
Summary: Luka and the Crypton vocaloids live together in harmony, and one day Luka meets a young man named Gakupo. How does she feel about this new friend? LukaXGakupo and one-sided LukaXMiku also: slight MeikoXKaito, RinXLen, and one-sided NeruXLen Rated T for language and themes. By:Lily
1. A Classic Intro

**Hey, Lily here. This intro is gonna be long cuz I have some news.**

 **1\. Every chapter in this story is gonna have at least 1000 words and more detail cuz a certain SOMEBODY said that would make my stories better *cough cough* Gabby *cough cough*.**

 **2\. Miracle of Life is going to be discontinued, no questions asked. If Gabby chooses to take over it, she can change everything.**

 **OK, shall we begin?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN LE VOCALOIDZ**

I awoke, drenched in sweat. My room was silent. No alarm clock, no Rin and Len trying to prank me in my sleep (I hope at least), and no Miku screaming her heart out trying to sing Meltdown. No _nothing_. I got up and looked out the window. The sun shining down on the town and peaceful citizens. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I made myself some pancakes while singing my hit song "Just Be Friends". Well, it wasn't exactly a HIT, speaking that Miku, Rin and Len could have more hits than I could EVER have. I got some syrup and whipped cream and began to eat my pancakes in silence. More like loneliness. Not a soul was around. I looked at the clock, 9:00 a.m. They should all be up, none of us were real deep sleepers. Well, except for Meiko. Then it hit me. IT WAS MONDAY, I SHOULD BE IN SCHOOL! I rushed and pulled on a casual black and gold dress and brushed my long, pink hair. I ran to school. Good thing it was pretty close to Crypton. I walked into the office and got a tardy slip. I ran into my homeroom and put my stuff away and ran to math class. I walked in the door and the sensei made a face.

"You're late." he said. I laughed and sat in my seat beside Gumi Megpoid, one of my so-called "friends". She smiled as I sat. The Sensei continued talking on and on about our work, but I just sat there cloudy-eyed. Until he started picking on Kaito again. I knew this would be funny, so I payed close attention. "Shut up."

"That's not a very nice thing to say!" whined Kaito.

"I don't care, you're face isn't a very nice thing to see." retorted Sensei.

"OHHHHH, BURNN!" Shouted the class, including me. Before I knew it, class was already over. I left and waited at the stairwell for Miku so we could walk to electives together. Meiko passed me singing

"M-E-IKO, M-E-IKO," Over and over again. She loved that song, and so did I. When Miku FINALLY came out of her classroom, we walked to electives.

 **-AT LUNCH-**

In the lunch line, I saw a boy I had never saw before. I stared at him until he left. I finally got the urge to talk to him.

"U-Uhm, hello." I said.

"Oh, hi! You must be Luka Megurine! I'm Gakupo Kamui." he said. His voice was deep and rich, I loved it. I shook his hand, and a slight blush spread across my face.

"Hello, Kamui-kun! Would you like to sit with me and my friend Miku?" I asked.

"Sure! And, please, call me Gakupo." **(A/N: Yeah, stealing from Miracle of Life, DEAL WIT IT!)** he said.

"Okay, Gakupo" I said, giggling at his name. We bought our lunch and walked over to the table that Miku was sitting at. "Hey, Miku! This is Gakupo, I met him in the lunch line, is it okay if he sits with us?"

"Sure! I'm Miku Hatsune" Miku said and she scooted over so he could sit down. For lunch we had tuna sandwiches, MY FAVORITE! I scarfed mine down quickly while Gakupo and Miku stared at theirs with unease.

"Eat it, it's delicious!" I said with still a little bit of tuna stuck in my teeth.

"Listen, Luka. Tuna is YOUR thing. I'm just gonna eat my veggies." Miku said.

"Yeah" Gakupo agreed and began to eat a strange purple vegetable. I wish they would just try some new foods sometimes. It seemed that all she ate was negi (leek). Suddenly, I was tickled in my ticklish spot. I fell over laughing.

"Hey!" I said between laughs. "Who was that?!" My only answer was a pair of high-pitched giggles and the tickles stopped. I got up and sat back in my seat. "Freaking Rin and Len," I muttered under my breath. "I am SO grounding them when we get home," Then the bell rang, and I rushed to choir class.

 **-AFTER LE SCHOOLZ-**

I got off the bus behind Miku, Rin and Len, with Kaito and Meiko following me. I chased Rin and Len to their room and locked them in there. "There," I said, panting. Those kids were FAST. Gakupo sure seemed like a nice guy. I quickly finished my homework, not to brag or anything, but being the smartest VOCALOID, it was easy. Suddenly, the phone began to ring. I went to answer it, but somehow Miku got to it first.

"Hello? Hi! Yes, this is Miku. Mmhmm. Ok. Bye!" she said. She handed the phone to me. "It's for you." I answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Luka Megurine speaking." I said.

"Luka! It's me, Gakupo!"

 **Hope you guys enjoy the longer chapters, I'm really trying, IT'S JUST SO HARD! (That's what she said) And I'm terrible at this, but I DO IT ANYWAY! Please review, criticism is always warmly accepted!**

 **-Lily**


	2. A (almost) Getaway

**Sup? It's Lily here! Wow, 7 views? YOUR ADVICE SURE HELPED, GABBY! Anyhoo, you want a chapter? Well, TOO BAD! -gets hit in the face with a rock- OW! THAT HURT! HERE'S YOUR DAMN CHAPTER.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I no own le Vocaloid**

It was all a dream. As soon as I heard Gakupo's deep, rich voice, I awoke. I knew from the bottom of my heart that I had met him, though. Wait a second... I just met him yesterday and I'm already dreaming about him?! Wow, talk about love at first sight. Not that I'm in love or anything! Ugh, I need a break...

After about 10 minutes of deciding whether I should get up or not, I stood up and went downstairs. I would go and visit my friends Gumi and Lily down at Internet! I told Kaito where I was going.

"Kaito, I'm going to Internet for a while. Meiko will be in charge while I'm gone." I told him.

"M-Meiko?! But with her in charge, someone's bound to get hurt!" Kaito complained.

"Meiko may be scary and mean and... drunk, sometimes, but she knows how to hold the house down. She won't let anything bad happen." I explained to him. _I hope at least..._ Meiko wasn't exactly the most responsible person in the world.

"Yes ma'am." Kaito said, and went off to his room. I was kind of like the head and the rest of the Crypton family was the body. I don't mean to brag or anything, but I was like the mother. The one keeping it all together. _I should probably tell Meiko that she's in charge._ I thought. I went down the hall and knocked on her door.

"COME IN!" bellowed Meiko. I turned the ice cold doorknob and walked in. It's sad how she has the smallest room, she's amazing. The floor was covered in empty and broken sake bottles. And even though it was small, she managed to fit a couch and an old-timey television in there. She managed to keep the bright red couch nice while the television had a large crack in it. There was also the broken remains of a coffee table there.

"Hi, Meiko!" I said cheerfully. Before I knew what was coming, she had me wrapped in her arms. There was no way escaping Meiko's bear hugs.

"LUKA-CHAAAN! I MISSED YOU!" shouted Meiko as she grasped me even tighter. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Meiko *wheeze* can you please let me *wheeze* go?" I asked, the words barely forming from my lack of breath. Meiko let go of me immediately, and I breathed as heavily as I could.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" apologized Meiko.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm going to Internet for a little while, and I'm leaving you in charge." I told her.

"Really?" Meiko asked, looking at me in disbelief. Nobody EVER left her in charge. Nobody trusted her, and nobody necessarily liked her. "I'll do my best to keep the house under control, ma'am!"

"Thanks, Meiko." I thanked her, and left the room. I sighed and just when I was about to leave, 2 blondies appeared in front of me, blocking my path.

"Where are you going, Luka-san?" Rin and Len asked in unison.

"I'm going to Internet for a little while" I told them. "Meiko-san is in charge, so make sure you listen to her!" The twins nodded obediently and ran away, though their mischevious smiles never left their faces. I left and walked the short walk to Internet, they didn't live far. I knocked softly on the door and waited for Gumi or Lily to answer.

"Hello?" came a deep, silky voice. It was Gakupo! Man, this guy was everywhere!

"H-Hi Gakupo. I-It's me, L-Luka," I stuttered nervously. A slight blush was forming on my face, but I didn't notice.

"Oh, hi Luka!" Gakupo said cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

"I-I'm here to see G-Gumi and L-Lily, they're my f-friends," I said as quietly as possible.

"Ah, let me go and get them," he said, and disappeared inside the home of Internet. _Since when does Gakupo live here?!_ I thought to myself. Maybe he had been there all along, and I had just never noticed him. _But a guy that sexy is hard NOT to notice!_ Realizing what I had just thought, my face turned bright pink with blush, and I began to hide from my own head. Smacking it over and over again.

"Stupid! Perverted! Mind!" I grumbled. I turned around, finslly, to see Lily, Gumi, and Gakupo looking at me strangely. I straightened up quickly and smiled awkwardly. "Hehe, hi guys!" And before I knew it, Gumi had me inside in 2 seconds flat.

"Luka!" Lily exclaimed. Gumi looked a bit depressed.

"Gumi?" I asked, leaning towards her. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes..." she admitted, and Lily began to look the same way. "But I'd rather not tell anyone,"

"Same here.." Lily said.

"Okay," I replied calmly, coming off cool and collected, but deep inside I wanted to know everything. "That's fine." Lily looked like she was about to burst from not being able to tell me as Gumi signaled her to shut it.

"We'll tell you!" Lily shouted. "But only when we get to my room."

 **What's up with Gumi and Lily? AND WHAT HAPPENED TO GAKUPO?! Find out next chapter :)**

 **-Lily**


	3. Left to Rot in this World Without You

**It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's... SUPER LILY! I am SO bored I decided to update this story twice in a day. What can I say, I've already got the next 5 chapters planned out!**

 **DISCLAIMER: LE VOCALOID IS NOT OF MY OWNING**

 **-GAKUPO POV-**

So, Luka is friends with Lily and Gumi? Huh, I never would have guessed. She looked so cute when I answered the door, all stuttery and nervous and blushing! Wait. Back up a second.. BLUSHING?! SHE WAS BLUSHING?! Does that mean... No, she'd never fall for a hopeless loser like me. She was so beautiful, and adorable, and every positive adjective out there! I fell in love the moment I saw her. _Huh, love at first sight much, Mr. Gakupo?_ said my thoughts. I had some weird problem with my mind, and every now and then a little guy in there will talk to me. _What can I say, Mr. Conscience? She's everything I need right now._ Talking to my thoughts, I got lost in them quickly, but woken up from them just as quickly.

"GAKUPO!" came Gumi's voice from Lily's room.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I shouted back.

"COME HEEERRREEEE!" she screamed. I winced at Gumi's scream.

"YES SIR! I MEAN MA'AM! I MEAN-" I didn't know WHAT to call Gumi at that time.

"JUST GET UP HERE!" I ran up the large flight of stairs and made it to Lily's room. I opened the door and breathed in the peachy scents of her bedroom. She always kept it clean. In fact, she's such a clean freak she cleans all of our rooms for us! Her black walls and yellow sheets atop her two-mattress bed with a white canopy and a pink dresser crowded with make-up and many nail products.

"What do you girls want from me?!" I asked miserably.

"We want you to play spin the bottle with us!" said Lily happily. SPIN THE BOTTLE?! WHAT WAS THIS, A SLUMBER PARTY FOR SEVEN-YEAR-OLDS?!

"There is no way I'm playing such a stupid, childish game." I said stubbornly.

"GAKUPO KAMUI, YOU WILL PLAY THIS GAME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" ordered Gumi. I nodded obediently before I got hurt. First it was Lily's turn. Her bony hands spun the glass bottle with force equivalent to a fly. The bottle still spun, though. Sadly. _DON'T BE ME, PLEEEEEASEE DON'T BE ME!_ I thought while crossing my fingers.

"Aaaand it's..." announced Luka. She had been so quiet the whole time, I forgot she was there! "GUMI!" Lily looked shyly at Gumi, and Gumi returned the look. Luka looked calm and poker-faced, as if she knew EXACTLY what was happening. Lily leaned toward Gumi. Their faces got closer, and closer... I closed my eyes. I was too scared to see my two "sisters" kissing. Luka made a squealing noise, and when she stopped I knew the coast was clear. I opened my eyes and Lily and Gumi were looking at each other, blushing madly. Could it be? Could my closest things to family be-

"Gakupooo, your turn" said Lily impatiently. I spun the glass bottle moderately, and it landed on...

"EEEEEHHHHH?!" exclaimed everyone in the room except Luka. She was blushing like her head might explode any second! No, seriously! SOMEONE GET THIS GIRL AN AMBULANCE!

"M-Me?!" echoed Luka quietly. Yes, the bottle had pointed to her. I was both extremely happy and extremely scared. What if she didn't feel the same way? I leaned in closer, but Luka backed away from me. "I'm sorry guys, but I have to go..." I was heartbroken. The first time I could actually test if my first love actually loved me was ruined. Maybe she was just scared, or maybe she promised to be home at a certain time! Or maybe she couldn't stand the fact that she had to kiss such a revolting being.

"Byeee!" chanted Lily and Gumi in unison as they hugged her.

"Goodbye Gakupo," said Luka, and she looked at me with her soft, dark blue eyes. "I'm sorry." and she walked down the stairs and left. She had left. She had left me, and my heart broken and unhealable. She had left me paralyzed. Today had been too much for me. I learned that Lily and Gumi, the closest things I ever had to a family, were lesbians. And most importantly... My first love had left me. Luka Megurine, you have left me. You have left me to rot in this world without you.

 **Well, no point in editing out that A/N. Just, forget you read that part. Anyway, I REALLY wish I could make this chapter 1000 words, or at least 900, but I wanted it to have a dramatic ending and that was the closest thing I could do. So sorry about the short chapter! Have a nice day/night!**

 **-Lily**


	4. The Mess You've Made

**What up Home Skillet Biscuit the Third! ...What?! It's Lily here. Sorry about the short chapter last time! Well, shall we begin?**

 **DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I'm running out of ideas so... I do not own Vocaloid.**

 **-LUKA POV-**

I was too scared to kiss Gakupo EVER. I needed to come up with an excuse to get out of it, because I've never kissed anyone before! What if I'm a bad kisser? And... Gakupo... I think I really am in love with him... NO! I won't fall for a Vocaloid outside of Crypton! It is simply not allowed! I left Internet, and began to walk home, thinking if I'd made the right choice in leaving. It was already beginning to get dark, and I didn't want the family to have to suffer from eating Meiko's food. Wait... What if Gakupo loves me back? Just like Lily and Gumi?! Oh, then he would be so mad! He might... I shuddered.. Rape me! OH NOOOOOO! Before I knew it, I had reached Crypton. I opened to door and walked in.

"I'm hooome!" I shouted through the house happily. Then I opened my eyes. The whole house had been vandalized! There was ketchup and mustard, evan mayo, squirted all over the kitchen. I looked in the living room, you know, the one with the huge cough and 50 inch plasma 3-D TV? Yeah, it had been _trashed_! The TV was all staticy, the couch was covered in banana peels, and the floor was blanketed in all kinds of trash! This incident had Rin and Len's name all over it...

"RIN! LEN!" I shouted angrily as I stomped to their room. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. You see, their lock is on the inside, which makes everything more difficult. "YOU 2 OPEN THIS DOOR, **_THIS INSTANT!"_** Words could not describe how angry I was.

"What's the password?" asked Len.

"Oh, you listen here, banana boy, if you don't open this door there will be serious consequences!" I threatened. He HATED being called banana boy and that was the term I use so that he knows that he's in trouble.

"Wrong password! You have 2 more tries!" Len teased. Okay, now he was REALLY pushing my buttons. I couldn't let it show, though. Luka Megurine is calm and cool. I knew who could deal with the situation just they way I wanted them to.

I knocked on her door. "Meiko?" I asked, hoping she hadn't gone to the grocery. She never buys what's on the list. The door opened.

"Luka-chan?" replied Meiko's voice. This time, I snatched her up. "Hey! Put me down!" I let her down.

"Meiko, Rin and Len trashed the house!" I explained. "Can you deal with them?"

"Sure, it will be my PLEASURE!" Meiko replied sinisterly while cracking her knuckles. I took her to Rin and Len's room, and she dealt with it surprisingly well. "Hey, blondies!" she shouted at their door. "Open up, or I'll break the door down nd you'll have to pay for it!" This time it was Rin's voice.

"What's the password?" she asked. Meiko cracked her knuckles again.

"Hope you've been saving up your money!" she threatened.

"Eek!" Rin squeaked and opened the door. "What do you want?" Meiko smiled, and we said in unison.

 _"You know exactly what we want."_ Rin attempted running away, but Meiko grabbed her by her shirt and picked her up.

"Where's Len?" Meiko asked. Rin grinned slyly.

"Oh, he's long gone," she said.

 **-RIN POV-**

I had to think of some way to make them leave! Of course, Len was still here, he was just hiding under the bed.

"We'll see about that!" said Meiko. She was really scary! The oldest and the meanest. Maybe we shouldn't have trashed the place. Yeah, bad idea. Meiko began searching our room. When she eventually checked under the bed, Len said,

"Surprise!" and made a cat face. Meiko pulled him out by his ear. "OW! OWOWOWOW! THAT HURTS!"

"Len, Rin," Luka said sternly. I've never seen her angry before, but she was just as scary as Meiko.

"Yes?" We replied.

"I will forgive you if you clean up your mess. I'll even pay you for cleaning." she said, her eyes softening.

"Really?" I asked. That was so nice! We had been so bad..

"OF COURSE NOT!" Luka shouted. My heart dropped. Suddenly, Len stepped up.

"The only way we're cleaning is if you help us! You see, we're only 14!" he said. To me, he made a valid point.

"You should learn earlier on!" Luka replied. "We'll help you, but only if you swear to Heavenly Host and back never to do it again." AAAHHHH! NOT CORPSE PARTY REFERENCES! THAT SHOW IS TOO SCARYYY!

"Yes ma'am!" we replied in unison, but Len had more to say.

"But you 2 have to wear these!" he said, and pulled out our really old butler and maid outfits from Halloween forever ago. _Would those even fit them?_ I thought. Luka sighed.

"Fine.." she gave in. "Wait a second..." she looked at Len's face carefully. "I SEE WHERE YOU'RE GOING WITH THIS, YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" Well, it was true, Len is a MASSIVE perv and everyone knew it. Len smiled and Meiko slapped him across the face. Then, she turned to Luka.

"It's the only way he'll listen," she sighed.

 **Hehehe, Len why u so perverted? We all know he is, come on! Anyway, see you next chapter!**

 **-Lily**


	5. The Extras

**YOOO! Lily, here! I'm bored and my mom is asleep, so I snuck on my laptop! (I'm not supposed to be on any electronics through the week :3) I'm typing pretty fast, so sorry for any spelli gj eroord. AGH, SPELLING ERRORS! I MEANT TO SAY SPELLING ERRORS! Person: GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!Me: OK!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own VOCALOID, or any songs mentioned, or the word SNUGGLENARF (I am very much aware that is not a real word) PLEASE DON'T SUE MY BUTT**

 **-ONE WEEK LATER, LUKA POV-**

I was just casually reading a light novel in my room, you know? Casual lazy Sunday when...

 _*knock knock*_

Like, seriously?! WHY NOW! I WAS REALLY INTO THAT STORY! I went down to answer the door, but Miku was there first. Why does she beat me to everything? COME ON, MIKU, GIVE ME A CHANCE!

"Hello, who are you?" Miku asked the person at the door. I walked closer to Miku to get a closer look. More like people. There were 3 of them. The one in the middle had dark pink twin drill pigtails and wore a grey and pink button-up top with a grey and pink mini-skirt. Lots of grey and pink. The one on the left had long, silvery hair pulled back in a lazy ponytail, held in by a purple and black ribbon. She had a grey crop top and a tie. She also had grey yoga pants. Lots of grey. The one on the right had long, yellow hair pulled in a side ponytail. She was wearing a grey and yellow top that split in the middle, along with a black and yellow skirt. She had a yellow flip phone, and was texting. Lots of yellow.

"I'm Teto" said the girl with the twin drills. "That's Haku.." she pointed to the girl with the silvery hair and she smiled. "And that's Neru," she pointed to the girl with the yellow hair who clearly wasn't paying any attention. "NERU!" Neru looked up from her phone.

"Oh, hi." she murmured and went back to her texting. **(A/N: Am I the only one wondering WHO she's texting all the time?)** Why were these girls here? What did they want from us? Money? Or..

"We need a place to stay, would you mind housing us for the time being?" Teto asked.

"Sure!" Miku agreed.

"MIKU!" I interrupted. "We don't know these people, what if the others don't get along well with them? Besides, I make the decisions around here!" Miku pouted.

"Pleeeasee~? They look nice!" she argued. Neru let out a growl at her phone, Haku burped for some reason, and Teto just stood there. I sighed. For some random reason I was craving Pringles...

"Fine.." I gave in. The 3 girls except Neru smiled happily along with Miku. I opened the door wider and Miku stepped aside so they could get in. Haku and Teto kind of left Neru behind. She lagged along just fine, though.

"Wow..." trailed Haku and Teto. They must not be used to luxury.

"We have an extra room in the back," I told them. Teto and Haku brightened. "But there's only one, so you 3 will have to share it." They looked a tad bit disappointed, but they seemed happy for a home.

"Come on, Neru! They have a room for us to share!" Teto said, trying to catch Neru's attention. She finally looked up from her phone.

"I have to share a room with these.. these... _girls?_ " Neru asked, clearly unhappy with her situation.

"At least you have a home!" Teto argued. Neru grumbled.

"Hopefully you guys have good Wi-Fi, I don't want to use to much data, too expensive." Neru said.

"Can you please show us where our rooms are?" asked Haku while Teto and Neru argued.

"Sure, follow me," Miku said, and took the girls to the Extra room in the back. _I should call a meeting and tell the others..._ I thought. I walked up to this big, silver bell. It stood in the middle of the now-clean living room. I rang it as loudly as I could, signaling to the other VOCALOIDS that there was a meeting. Rin and Len came speeding out of their rooms, with Kaito following them, jogging. Meiko took a minute, but she finally stumbled out of her room. We waited for Miku and the "Extras" to get back. The 4 sat down in the available spots.

"VOCALOIDS, I am here to announce that we will have some new guests for the time being." I said, with my best important voice. "I would like for you to introduce yourselves." Miku stood up first.

"I'm Miku Hatsune, you can call me Miku already, very nice to meet you!" she said happily, and the 3 girls waved. It seemed that Teto made Neru leave her cell in the room. Maybe that's what all the shouting and the screaming I heard was about... Rin and Len stood up as Miku sat down.

"I'm Kagamine Rin," said Rin. "Watch your back!"

"And I'm Kagamine Len, her brother." said Len. "Seriously, watch your back!" Neru giggled quietly and the twins sat down, looking at each other happily. Surprisingly, they looked extremely happy to have new people in the house. Which meant they had more people to prank... Kaito stood up next.

"I'm Kaito" he said, his voice faltering. He was pretty cowardly, he might be scared of these girls. "N-Nice to m-meet you" he sat down quickly. Meiko got up shakily.

"I'm Meiko" she said lazily. "Yatta yatta yatta, yay friendship..." Haku smiled. It seemed that Haku and Meiko were kind of similar. I stood up last.

"I'm Megurine Luka. I hope you enjoy your time here!" I said cheerfully. Teto stood up.

"I'm Kasane Teto, I'm glad I get to stay with you." she smiled, and sat down on the floor. Haku stood up, and almost tripped over her own feet.

"I'm Yowane Haku. Bye." she just sat down. More like fell on her butt. Meiko smiled and whispered in Kaito's ear. Well, I could hear her.

"I like that girl," Teto had to punch Neru in the arm to get her to stand up. It seemed even without her phone she was staring into space.

"I'm Akita Neru. Hope y'all have video games." she said, bored. Rin and Len smiled even bigger, as if their faces would break any second. They bounced in their seats and looked at Neru. Neru looked at them and flashed a seemingly rare smile. It seemed like these girls would go good with the others.

 **So, I decided to put the Crypton UTAUs in this story. I just think they should be in the story. This is possibly the longest chapter in the story, so, ya. BYEEEEEEEEEE**

 **-Lily**


	6. Lucky or Cursed?

**Hey, bet you guys haven't seen anything from this story recently! I'm actually just really distraught and aggravated with school, and musical practice, and band, but I noticed you guys like this story, so I should continue it. Alright, enough of my random blabbering now!**

 **DISCLAIMER: OH MY GOD, WHO THE HELL CARES?! But seriously, don't sue me.**

 **-GAKUPO POV-**

It was a casual Tuesday morning, and I was getting ready for school. I had already brushed my long, purple hair and put it back into a ponytail and gotten dressed, but I had not eaten anything. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of cheddar crackers. I stuffed a few into my mouth, and started the walk to school. I could see that Gumi and Lily had only just left, because I could spot them not too far away from me, holding hands. I had become neutral to their relationship after a while, but I didn't fully approve of it. I walked the normal speed to school, when I heard a voice behind me.

"GAKUPOOOOOOOOO!"

I looked behind me to see Luka running towards me, waving frantically and her breasts bouncing every time she took a step. GAH, STUPID PERVERT MIND! _But your mind was always like this, Mr. Gakupo~_ Shut up, Conscience. _No, I like annoying you! Now I'm just gonna eat some crackers, and laugh at your perverted thoughts!_ Ugh, I hate you Conscience. Luka finally caught up to me, and was panting beside me.

"You okay?" I asked her, even though she was clearly fine.

"Y-Yeah, let's just go to school," she replied. I nodded in agreement, and we walked the rest of the way. In class, we learned about a ton of bullcrap I don't care about, and we had a visitor who talked about minerals and rocks and the differences and stuff like that. Meanwhile, in my brain, I was holding hands with Luka having a picnic on some flowery meadow. We frolicked, we picked flowers... It was so romantic...

"Gakupo, come up to the chalkboard (Yeah, no-one uses chalkboards anymore, they're like Myspace nowadays.) and solve this problem," said the teacher. Wait, what? The teacher just... Oh no. _You're in trouble now! Hehe!_ Can't you help me somehow, Conscience? _Nope, I don't know any more than you do, sorry!_ Ugh, I hate life. I stood up and walked to the chalkboard. The problem read: Name 5 minerals! Oh, this was easy there was a poster listing minerals in the back of the room! I looked back at it and wrote: Talc, gold, silver, copper, and calcite. The teacher nodded, and clapped slowly. I smiled dumbly and sat back down, still not paying any attention to my surroundings.

 **-AT LUNCH-**

At lunch, I walked to the roof and sat on a bench by myself. I didn't know why I didn't go and talk to Luka or Miku or anyone, but I just felt like sitting alone today. I pulled out my lunch, and began to eat when Miku and Luka walked up to me.

"Hey, we saw you heading up this way, so we decided to follow," Miku said.

"Ok, you guys want to sit down?" I thought I'd be nice and offer them a seat beside me.

"That sounds nice, thank you Gakupo," Luka said, and glared at Miku, the reason I did not know. They both walked over and sat at different sides of me. Luka opened her lunch and began to eat, and so did Miku. I decided to join them, and continued munching. Then Miku brought up a strange subject.

"So, do you think the newbies will start going here soon?" She asked, turning to Luka. Luka shrugged, and looked at my confused face.

"I'll explain," she said. "A few days ago, three girls came to our door and asked if we could take them in. We decided to say yes, and Miku was wondering if they'd be going here soon."

Huh, so some new kids. Nice. _Aren't you interested in them?_ Nah, as long as they don't get in the way, they can't be that important. At least not to me. Why, are you, Conscience? _No, not anymore cuz you're not, and I'm not entitled to my own opinion..._ Ah, guess I win this time! _Oh, not yet, Mr. Gakupo! I don't lose that easily!_ I was snapped out of my conversation with my conscience when Luka poked me in the shoulder.

"Miku's gone, and there's something I wanted to tell you," she said.

"Oh, go ahead then," I said. Could she be... Confessing? No, there's no way...

"I... I've liked you for a little while, Gakupo," she murmured. "And I wondered if... You'd go out with me..?"

I was baffled. I just sat there and stared for a little bit. Luka seemed to think this meant no. "Oh, sorry... Forgive me, I'll leave you alone..." She stood up and began to walk away. I grabbed her wrist.

"Of course," I said. "I've liked you for a while, too. I've just been too scared to tell you." Luka was surprised for a moment, then she smiled. Wow, a pretty girl who actually liked me... That's never happened to me before! I pulled Luka close to me, and pressed my lips against hers. Even if it was only for a moment, it was great. But, knowing my luck, when I pulled away, there was Miku, with tears forming in her eyes.

"I see... So you love him," She choked. "I guess... You don't need me then..." Then she burst out into tears and ran away. Luka then immediately stood up.

"Miku!" She then ran after Miku in the direction she went, leaving me once again. When the bell for class rang, I walked as slowly as I could, hoping I would find Luka or Miku, but I had no luck.

 **So, there you have it! Finally, and update to this crappy story. This is where the actual one-sided Miku x Luka will come in, so... Yeah. Anyway, have a nice day/night!**

 **-Lily**


End file.
